


Inn's Covers

by EternallyEcho



Category: Mario Golf (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gay, Golf, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hotels, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Silly, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: While at a hotel before a golf tournament, Mario and friends get their rooms mixed up, and Mario ends up paired with...Bowser?! The Koopa King certainly isn't too happy about that! Can the two get along for the night?
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Mario
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Inn's Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm going to be honest: this is mostly just an excuse story so I can play with the "sharing a bed" trope. And I even kind of failed at that one too, lol. But, it was fun, and it's a story to plop up before I miss Bowser Day, so I'll post it all the same! Enjoy!

A small bus pulled up in front of a grand hotel, as Toads and Koopas lined up and cheered. The latest golf tournament for the Mushroom Kingdom’s biggest names was set to begin tomorrow, and the players had just arrived. Some Piantas wearing security shirts ushered the bubbly fans aside, clearing the path for the players to the hotel.

Mario rolled his shoulders as he hopped off of the bus. He spun around as Luigi and Peach followed, as they watched the hotel’s Toads unload the golf clubs and luggage.

“Oh man, this going to be great!” Daisy jumped from the bus and threw her arms into the air. “I’ve been waiting to tee off for ages!”

“I am still a bit new to all of this,” murmured Rosalina, as she drifted off of the bus. “Why are we out here rather than at the courses that Peach designed?”

“We should be playing those a little later,” explained Peach. “Normally, everyone likes to start it off easy, so we try gentle forest and grassland courses.” She pointed beyond the hotel. “It’s actually not far from here, and we might be able to get a nice view from here, at least for the first few courses.”

“Ah.”

“Aw, our bus was the last one to get here,” pointed out Luigi, as he watched the other two ride off. “That means Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and the others are already here.”

“Then what are we waiting for?! Let’s go!”

“Daisy, we’re not even playing yet.”

“Who cares?!” Daisy lifted a fist. “We have to get into the mindset of winning if we want to come out on top! And that goes for everything, from now until the end of the tournament!”

“Does that mean we are already doing poorly?” Rosalina placed a finger on her lower lip. “Luigi is right that we arrived last.”

“That one was out of our control!” Daisy folded her arms behind her neck. “Come on, let’s just get inside and get to our rooms.” She pulled them back around and slammed a fist into her palm. “Then we’ll start crushing everyone at everything else! We’ll start by devouring dinner even faster than Yoshi and Birdo!”

Luigi lowered his eyes and hunched over, while Peach cupped her hands together, both frowning at Daisy’s energy.

“There is literally no point to that.”

“Breathe victory, seize victory!”

“Please remember to take deep breaths, Daisy.”

“You know it! Now, come on! I’ll race you guys inside!”

“It’s only _golf_ , Daisy. Dais…! Ooh…”

Two Toads yelped as Daisy rocketed past them, nearly causing them to spill their luggage. Rosalina blinked at the sight, while Peach covered her mouth and Luigi groaned. They started after Daisy, but Rosalina stopped and turned, spotting Mario waving and signing autographs for eager fans. She smiled and floated over to him.

“Everyone is heading in, Mario. Let’s not fall behind.” He turned back and smirked to her. “There will be plenty of time for meet-and-greets later, I am sure.”

Nodding, Mario followed Rosalina to the towering red and white hotel. Both entered and glanced around the bright lobby. Most of the crowd was kept away from it at this time, while the golfers were getting their rooms from the main desk.

Donkey Kong scratched his head while Yoshi and Birdo swapped between talking with him and the Koopa clerk trying to help them. Diddy Kong leaned against him and ate a banana, having lost interest in the room discussion. Wario and Waluigi argued with one another, while the Toad clerk serving them slowly dropped his head against the desk.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Mario! Who would’ve guessed?”

Rosalina and Mario stopped as Mario inhaled and exhaled, lowering his eyes as he turned to the taunting voice.

Bowser glared and folded his arms, chuckling at the duo. His son Junior hopped about, but then glanced at his father and mimicked his pose.

“You might think you’re going to win this tournament, but with my troops around, you’ve got another thing coming!” Bowser snorted. “Between the four of us, you and your friends will be crushed in no time at all!”

“Yeah! Papa and I are going to clobber all of you!”

“Why does everyone take golfing so seriously?” Luigi strolled over to group. “You all look ridiculous getting so worked up.”

“Like how you look plundering mansions? Eheeheehee!”

Luigi yelped and dove behind Mario, quaking from the voice. Boo materialized before them, cackling as he floated to Bowser’s side.

“Who…who invited you?!” Luigi peeked out from behind Mario. “Is King Boo here too?”

“Heehee! Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Can it, Boo,” snapped Junior. “Papa’s busy threatening Mario!”

“It-it’s still literally guh-golf!” Luigi ducked behind Mario. “I duh-don’t get wuh-why any of you are sah-so hyped up over this!”

“It does seem a bit silly to treat such a sport as a monumental event,” agreed Rosalina.

“Hey, anything where I can prove my dominance against Mario is worth being treated with importance,” defended Bowser. “Just wait. We’ll destroy the courses!”

“Please not literally,” requested Mario. “The Toads work hard to maintain them.”

“Toads _and_ Koopas,” corrected Bowser. “You people always forget their efforts…”

“It would be easier to tell them apart if you didn’t dispatch so many of them to kidnap me constantly,” countered Peach as she approached.

“Oh! Hi Peach.” Bowser grinned to her. “Did you come to watch me beat Mario in this tournament?”

“What? No. I came to win, same as everyone else,” declared Peach. “And if you try anything funny or cheat, so help me, I’ll make sure you regret it myself!”

“Whoa, hey, easy!” Bowser raised his hands. “Wario and Waluigi are the big cheaters, not me!”

“How was the bus ride with them?” Mario smirked as Bowser shuddered and sank down. “That fun?”

“Wario doesn’t bathe…I’m convinced he does not have any sense of hygiene…”

“Are you just learning that?”

“You should be completely concerned about that!” Bowser stomped the ground. “You’re the one that invites him places!”

“Mario invites practically everyone everywhere to everything all the time,” pointed out Rosalina. “He even invited you to this golf tournament, did he not?”

“Well, uh…Peach must have insisted on it!”

“Actually, I begged him not to,” disclosed Peach. “I just wanted one tournament where you weren’t shouting and yelling and making such a fuss.”

“What about cheering for you?!”

“Please don’t. …Ever.”

“Mama Peach, that’s so mean!”

“Enough with that title already,” complained Peach. She twisted around to Mario. “This is exactly why I didn’t want to invite them. Why did you have to?”

“Isn’t it better to have everyone try to get along and have fun than leave someone out and risk having them come in to wreck it all anyway?” Mario waited as Peach lowered her eyes on him. “What?”

“ _Nothing._ ”

“Hey Peach!” Everyone turned to Daisy, waving at Peach from the receptionist desk. “What was the account number for the rooms that we booked?”

“I gave that to you two hours ago.”

“Yeah, but…wait, you did?”

“Oh, Daisy…” Peach massaged her temples and made her way up to the receptionists. “I apologize, please allow me to take over for her.”

“No way! I was totally getting ahead of Wario and Waluigi checking in!”

Bowser scratched his head while Peach and Daisy debated at the desk, leaving the Toad there to turn to his coworkers and mouth “help me” to them.

“Huh…they can be more competitive than I can,” he realized.

“Sire, I believe I am some bad news,” reported Kamek, coming over from the receptionist. “This hotel has very specific security protocols, and they somehow mixed up all of our room orders, while informing me that it’s impossible to switch them around.”

“Why’s that?”

“Apparently they’re overbooked and all of our luggage has been delivered to the respective rooms that we’ve been assigned.” Kamek adjusted his spectacles. “The young master has been assigned to my room instead of yours.”

“Aww.” Junior placed his fists on his hips and turned away.

“Oh, that’s no big deal.” Bowser shrugged. “Junior can stick with you, while Boo and I can just bunk together. We’ve teamed up before, nothing new.”

“Ours weren’t the only room orders they mixed up,” clarified Kamek. “Boo is set to be in the same room as Yoshi.”

“Wait, what?” Bowser tilted his head. “They’re not even from the same group. What gives?”

“This is what’s been taking so long,” explained Kamek. He turned to Mario. “You’d better get up there as well. It happened for…pretty much all of us.”

Mario and Rosalina exchanged puzzled expressions, and started up toward the desks with Bowser’s group. Glancing back to the still trembling Luigi, Mario plucked up his brother’s hand and guided him over behind Peach, digging her hands through her hair.

“This must be some kind of mistake,” insisted Peach. “We had specific reservations and room combinations.”

“Princess, I’m afraid there’s nothing that we can do.” The Toad receptionist typed at his computer and shook his head. “We don’t have any feasible way to rearrange everyone.”

“May I speak with your manager?”

“I am the manager.”

“Ah.” Peach tapped at her cheek. “So that’s what that feels like.” She shook her head. “Still, wouldn’t trading rooms around just be a simple fix?”

“We had a very problematic security incident the last time we allowed for that,” clarified the manager. “I do sincerely apologize, and I am well aware of who you are, but I’m afraid that I can’t fix this.”

“Come on,” protested Daisy. “How bad could it have been?”

“The fourth and ninth floors are still under quarantine.”

“Ok, that bad.” Daisy rubbed behind her neck. “Sorry, Peach. Guess you’ll be bunking with Birdo instead.”

“Will I be with someone unusual as well?” Rosalina drifted behind Daisy, who spun around and grinned at her.

“Nope! You’re with me! Isn’t that great?!”

“Oh my,” murmured Rosalina. A bit louder, she added, “Yes, that’s…wonderful!”

“Does that mean even Luigi and I got separated?” Mario frowned. “We’re brothers.”

“It was some kind of technical glitch when we ordered the rooms,” explained Peach. “Wario has been paired with Donkey Kong. He was arguing with Waluigi, who ended up alone.”

“Wait, then who the hell am I rooming with?!” Bowser glared at the manager. “The only ones that are left—”

“Mister Bowser Koopa—”

“ _King_ Bowser Koopa!”

“Yes, right,” deadpanned the Toad. “Anyway, according to our reservation, you’ll be rooming with…oh.”

“Oh?!”

“Sir, you’ll be with Mario.” The Toad turned to Mario and bowed his head. “Our deepest condolences.”

“WHAT?!” Bowser slammed a fist against the desk. “You’re sticking me with Mario?! Of all people?!”

“It could be Wario,” mumbled Kamek.

“…Ok, fair,” briefly relented Bowser. Then he fired right back up. “But seriously, Mario?! You couldn’t put me with my own son?!”

“Actually, we’re rather pleased that he ended up with his caretaker as opposed to a stranger,” pointed out the manager Toad. Very quietly, he added, “Or someone less capable of handling him…”

“Why couldn’t you rearrange the rooms anyway?!” Bowser gripped his horns. “If you’re going to stick me with someone outside of my party, at least make it Peach!”

“Per the princess’s request, we kept the rooms separated by gender intentionally.”

“Huh?”

“There were four women invited here,” pointed out Peach. “I wasn’t going to run a chance for any of us to get paired off wrong.”

“Wait, _that_ request went through, but _not_ our actual roommates?!”

“That does seem a bit odd,” agreed Mario. “Are we at least on the same floors?”

“Nope.” The Toad shrugged. “You and Bowser will be on floor eight, Princess Peach and Birdo on floor five, Junior and Kamek are on two, Luigi and Diddy Kong are on twelve—”

“And you seriously can’t just let us trade rooms?!” Bowser clawed at the desk. “What’s to stop us anyway, huh?!”

“Authorization to have you removed from the premises and kicked out of the tournament, should you disobey,” cautioned the manager. A small smile formed on his lips. “And I heard that you’re a competitive group, so being eliminated because you couldn’t cooperate on rooms would certainly be a shame, wouldn’t it?”

His smile opposed Bowser’s agape mouth, while Luigi leaned past Mario.

“How bad was this incident?” Luigi rubbed under his nose. “And…how long ago did it happen?”

“Five months ago.” A dark expression formed behind the Toad’s smile. “And we are still trying to clean the restricted floors.”

“Huh.” Daisy folded her arms. “That must suck for business.”

“You have no idea.”

“Well, Birdo and I should be fine enough,” decided Peach. “Rosalina and Daisy will be perfectly well enough together, so that takes care of us.” She shrugged to Mario. “Best of luck, Mario. And we’ll see you on the golf courses tomorrow!”

“What about dinner?”

“To be quite honest, I’m not particularly hungry.”

“What?!” Daisy threw her arms up. “But…but food!”

Collecting Birdo and their room keys, the four ladies departed from the lobby. Waluigi laughed and sneered at Wario, who growled at him, as he disappeared from the lobby as well. Bowser twisted back to the manager.

“There’s seriously no way around this?!”

“Oh, it actually gets worse,” reported the Toad. “Your room only has one bed.”

“WHAT?!”

“Boo wasn’t supposed to have a bed, but he ended up in Yoshi’s room,” clarified Kamek. “So…wait, was that my room originally?”

“To me and to our systems, these are your original rooms,” insisted the manager.

“There’s no way—”

“We can collect your luggage and dispatch you from the tournament quite swiftly, if you’d prefer,” offered the Toad. “This would unfortunately disqualify Mario as well, since we would have to outright cancel the room’s reservation, but I am certain that he’d have several fans that could enjoy his time anyway.” Mario shrugged and nodded. “Then the decision does fall to you, Bowser.”

“Papa, come on!” Junior tugged at Bowser’s arm. “I don’t want to be stuck against everyone by myself.”

Growling and seething, Bowser snorted smoke from his nostrils and yanked himself from the desk.

“Fine! Whatever!” He stomped off from the desk as Kamek and Junior hurried after him. “Stupid hotel, stupid rules…! Where’s that ‘customer is always right’ line…?!”

Luigi watched Bowser storm off, and glanced to Mario, who shrugged again. They both turned back to the manager, who still forced up his smile as he handed over the key cards and brochures.

“Thank you, Mario Brothers, and I hope you two have a delightful stay at Mushroom International Inns,” recited the Toad. Lowering his voice and leaning forward, he added, “Stars help you especially, Mario.”

The brothers took their keys, bid one another farewell, and departed from the lobby. The Toad manager smiled until all of the golfers had departed, and then slowly slid from his chair, dropping to the ground.

“Uh…sir?” The Koopa receptionist blinked at him, and then turned to his Toad clerk coworker, who covered his mouth. “Oh gosh, not again.”

Upstairs on the eighth floor, Bowser growled and paced around the hall, as Mario exited the stairwell. Spotting him, Bowser stormed over.

“Finally! What took you?!”

“Uh…I didn’t think that I fell so far behind,” admitted Mario. “…Did you ever even get a key card for the room?”

“No!”

“Oh.” Mario held up his and pushed it apart with his fingers, revealing the second card. “Ah, they gave it to me. Here you go.”

“Gimme!” Bowser swiped the card from Mario. “Now follow me!”

“Did you get our room number already?”

“…Uh…”

“That’s ok, I’ll just look in this pamphlet.”

“Why?! We can just—”

“Room four.”

“Oh, that easy.” Bowser blinked as Mario strode past him, venturing down the hallway. “…Aren’t you used to busting through doors anyway? That’s what I do.”

“It’s supposed to be a nice place to rest before and between the golf games,” insisted Mario. “We don’t need to destroy the hotel because they made a mistake.”

“ _Several_ mistakes!”

“They’re not terrible.”

“Oh no?!” Bowser clawed through his hair. “If Junior wasn’t paired with Kamek, I’d be a lot more worried! But even still, I’m afraid that he’ll be miserable!”

Meanwhile, on the second floor, Junior bounced from one bed to the other, flipping through the air, giggling and shouting with each leap.

“Young master, please.” Kamek dragged his hands down his face. “We still need to sleep on those tonight…!”

Back upstairs, Mario rounded a corner and strolled down, as a Goomba peeked out from his room. Spotting first Mario, and then Bowser, the little fellow yelped and slammed his door shut. Bowser raised an eyebrow as they passed, but continued after Mario.

“Why the hell is room sixteen over here, but four is all of the way down?”

“No idea.” Mario glanced at the brochure in his hand. “Maybe we have a map on here? I’m guessing we took the wrong stairwell up.”

“Aren’t you concerned about your brother’s wellbeing? I was worried about my kid!”

“Luigi’s capable of handling varied dilemmas, and I have the utmost confidence in him.” Mario smiled. “Besides, he can get along with almost anyone, if he tries.”

Further up several floors, Luigi sat on his bed, while Diddy Kong hung on the slowly spinning ceiling fan, munching his next banana.

“Um.” Luigi scratched his head under his cap. “So…are you looking forward to tomorrow?”

Diddy Kong ignored him and kept eating his banana, spinning around overhead. Luigi glanced around the room, and opened the closet. He pulled out the extra pillows and blankets, checking around the room and covering as many hard surfaces as he could.

“Aren’t you at least a little scared? Diddy?” The monkey laughed as he swung around overhead, and Luigi hurriedly placed more pillows around. “Oh no, please don’t fall, hold on…how does Donkey Kong handle this?!”

Back down a few floors, Mario reached the fourth room and unlocked the door. He walked in and bumped into the table in the middle of the room, which was rather small, even for him.

“Hey, uh…” Mario turned around at Bowser, stuck in the doorway. “…A little help?”

Stifling a chuckle, Mario walked over to the door and tugged Bowser past it. He snorted and folded his arms, blushing a bit and turning away from Mario.

“Thanks. Not that I couldn’t have just pushed through it, or anything, but you don’t want to just wreck the hotel, so, uh, you know.” He rolled his eyes and glanced down at Mario, who walked over to their luggage. “Didn’t you used to work with a wrecking crew at some point?”

“I genuinely struggle remember those days,” admitted Mario. “And you hired that foreman at some point too, right?”

“Oh yeah…huh.” Bowser shrugged. “I forgot he existed. Wario just kind of replaced him in my mind.”

“Honestly, same.”

Glancing down at the table, Bowser kicked at it, but it barely budged. His eyes widened as he snarled at it, lifting to kick it again.

“There’s not a lot of space for it to go,” interrupted Mario.

Looking around their room, Bowser frowned, noticing that there wasn’t much room to move the table around at all. He slouched and shoved past the table, sitting back on the bed.

“Well, enjoy the floor, then,” determined Bowser, and he rolled onto the bed.

“There isn’t really a lot of room for me on there either.”

“So?” Bowser twisted back around. “I literally can’t fit down there at all. If Peach were with you, you’d take the floor.”

“Actually, I would’ve been with Luigi.”

“Same difference.”

“We’re brothers.” Mario shook his head. “Never mind. I guess sharing is too difficult for you.”

“What?” Bowser lurched up. “What was that?!”

“Sharing is…” Mario paused for a moment, and then smirked. “…It’s beyond you?”

“Oh, you don’t think I can understand sharing, is that it?!” Bowser snorted. “Look, just because I don’t do it often doesn’t mean that I don’t know how!”

“Mm…I don’t know,” debated Mario. “I can’t remember the last time that I’ve seen you do it.” He chuckled and shook his head. “That’s ok, though, I won’t tell—”

“You seriously think that I can’t?!” Bowser grabbed Mario’s overall straps. “Get over here!”

Dragging Mario around, Bowser dropped him down on the other side of the bed. He growled and pushed pillows over to Mario, and then whipped his tail around, smacking the blankets between them.

“There! You have part of the bed too!” He snorted. “See? I can share just fine!”

Bowser waited for a moment as Mario readjusted his cap. He blinked and grumbled, as his head lowered and shoulders lifted. Mario chuckled as Bowser narrowed his eyes on him.

“Clever, plumber boy. Very…clever…”

“If you really want me to, I can try to squish down on the floor,” offered Mario.

“No, you tricked me enough for that much, so you might as well stay there,” decided Bowser. “But, now you owe me, so, you have to order room service and pay for it!”

“Don’t you want to go out to dinner?”

“What, do I look like I’m seeking a date from this?” Bowser rolled his eyes. “As if!”

“…If Peach offered—”

“Did she?!”

“She didn’t make it very clear to you in the lobby, did she?”

“There’s always hope for her,” insisted Bowser. “After all, she could always change her mind!”

“Because kidnapping her, attacking her kingdom, and generally never apologizing for any of it, all while treating her as an object mostly for her looks, is exactly what she would want from a partner,” listed Mario. He smirked as Bowser fumed. “…Sorry, did I strike a nerve?”

With a roar, Bowser lunged across the bed and dove at Mario, who jumped aside and onto the pillows. Flames boiled from Bowser’s mouth, and he towered over his nemesis.

“Screw keeping this room together! I’m not dealing with that kind of bad mouthing for no reason!” He snarled and slammed a fist at Mario, sending him flying across the bed. “I don’t care if you’re right! You don’t have to be so nasty about it!”

“Ok, ok, I admit that was uncalled for,” forfeited Mario. “I’m sorry.”

“…But you are right…” Bowser deflated and sank down. “She’s never going to like me, and she didn’t even want me here…”

“No, but you came anyway, so that was nice of you,” determined Mario. “After all, a lot of Koopas and Goombas love to watch you join in sports, so it’s good to include you too.”

“What, you invited me for higher ratings?” Bowser flopped over. “How nice.”

“That’s not why, but it does help,” allowed Mario. “Also, I didn’t want you to cause trouble, so including you was the best way to mitigate that.”

“Ha.”

“Honestly though, I think it’s nicer when you tag along for sports, and we can all enjoy ourselves without going too overboard with the fighting and bashing,” insisted Mario. “I think it’s better when we all can have fun together. Shouldn’t we always strive for that kind of peace?”

“Do you have to be so preachy and nice?” Bowser dropped a pillow over his head. “I’m supposed to hate you, and you’re making it difficult.”

“That’s the point!”

“No.” Pulling it away, Bowser tossed the pillow at Mario’s face instead. “Anyway, get your shoes off of the bed. You’ve probably tracked mud and dirt all over the place.”

“Hey, I wasn’t adventuring today,” contested Mario. “They’re not that dirty, I’m pretty sure.” Still, he took off his boots to comply.

“Well, you at least have a sense of hygiene, so that’s true,” admitted Bowser. “…What were we doing again?”

“Coming to a sense of mutual respect and understanding?”

“I already respect you, because you’re my number one rival alive, without question,” asserted Bowser. “No one’s allowed to claim you for their own besides me!”

“…That sounds rather possessive.”

“Hush up!” Bowser folded his arms. “I don’t have a problem, and I can quit anytime I want!”

“Really?” Mario grinned. “If you do, it’ll be a lot easier inviting you out to events!”

“Quit that, I was joking!” Bowser groaned. “You’re hopeless, you know that?”

“Makes two of us,” teased Mario.

“Yeah…” Bowser sighed. “I just want…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You can tell me!”

“No, it makes me sound weak.”

“Please?”

“No!” Bowser chucked another pillow at Mario, bopping him in the head. “Now go order us food, I’m hungry!”

“Fine…” Mario crawled across the bed and over Bowser’s leg, picking up the phone and the menus on the end table. “Just so you know, though, I can’t afford a lot right now.”

“What?!”

“This reservation cost a lot—”

“Peach didn’t just pay for you?!”

“She didn’t pay for anyone besides herself.” Mario raised an eyebrow at Bowser. “Didn’t you read about how we all had to pay for our own rooms—?”

“Well, yeah, but I thought that was for my group and Wario, not you!” He growled. “You know what? Gimme that!” Bowser snatched the menu. “You’re still chipping in, but I’m starving, and I’m getting what I want!”

“Thank you so much!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Bowser held the menu in front of his reddened face. “I’m still clobbering you tomorrow.”

“Maybe you will, but I’m not going to make it easy!”

“Good, you better not!”

Mario chuckled and looked over another menu, while Bowser quietly peeked out from behind his. He watched as Mario hummed and happy looked over the options, unconsciously brushing at his mustache a bit too. Bowser lowered his eyes, but shook his head and glared back at the menu. Roughly exhaling, he threw the menu down.

“Why don’t you hate me?”

“Huh?”

“You heard me.” Bowser folded his arms. “We’re enemies, even you would agree to that, and yet you don’t hate me. Why?”

“Well, you’re not a terrible Koopa overall,” determined Mario. “You just do some terrible things, but that doesn’t make you a lost cause.”

“…After _literally_ everything that I’ve done, you can still push that out of your mouth?!”

“Sure. I think that, with some changes to your goals in life, you might actually be pretty nice, and I’d like to be friends some day.”

Bowser frowned and his mouth parted a bit as he stared at Mario, who smiled to him for a moment, but then returned his attention to his menu.

“Do you really hate me all that much?”

“Um…I hate that you interrupt my plans all of the time.” Bowser rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. “But…you for who you are, uh, no…no, I don’t hate you.”

“That’s good, because sharing a bed might be more awkward if you did hate me!”

“Did you have to put it like that?” Bowser groaned and forced the menu back in front of his face. “Just for that, I’m making sure that we spend the last of your coins.”

“Ok, that’s fair,” relented Mario. “Besides, I can go adventuring for more again after this tournament!”

“Are you always this stupidly optimistic…?” Bowser looked to Mario again. “Nothing gets you down for long, huh?”

“Nope.”

“Geez…but, I can respect that,” decided Bowser. “Ok, give me the phone. I’m ordering.”

“Wait, but I’m not sure what I want!”

“Something with spaghetti, I’m sure.”

“That’s mean!” Mario puffed out his cheek. “…And I was eying the pizza this time.”

“It’s always either mushrooms, or some combination of cheese, sauce, and carbs for you.”

“Not always,” weakly defended Mario. “…Well, what are you getting?”

“Only delicious dishes!” Bowser winked to Mario. “Want me to…share?”

“…Is that sincere, or are you going to give me, hang on…” Mario cleared his throat for his impersonation. “Are you going to go, ‘Too bad, bwahaha!’ over that?”

“Hey, that was pretty good,” complimented Bowser. “But no, I was actually goofing on your trick earlier and being sincere.”

“Oh.” Mario beamed. “Then yeah, let’s share!”

“Stars, you’re easy to please.”

“Am not!” Mario placed his hands on his hips, but then dropped his shoulders. “Ok, yeah, I can be.”

“Ha!” Bowser picked up the phone. “Ok, come here, and let’s order.”

A few hours later, Bowser and Mario flopped back on the bed and groaned, clutching their stomachs. Empty food containers were scattered across the table, and a couple had fallen to the floor.

“This was the worst idea ever,” complained Mario.

“Everything was delicious, but at a terrible cost.”

“Two terrible costs.”

“Prices weren’t that bad.”

“Speak for yourself!”

“Come on…ooh…” Bowser groaned and gripped his stomach. “Why did I let you talk me into this…?”

“It was _your_ idea…!”

“Then you should have talked me out of it!” Bowser dropped his head back on the pillow. “Do we have a bathroom in here?”

“Over there.”

“Perfect. Don’t need it yet, but…ugh…” The Koopa King rolled aside. “You’re supposed to be the impulse control between the two of us.”

“Why would you think that I have any?” Mario threw his hands up. “I eat all of the time!”

“So do I…” Bowser belched and clasped his mouth shut for a moment. “That was so gross.”

“Ha, I’ve heard worse.” Mario burped next and giggled. “See?”

“Seriously?” Bowser laughed. “That wasn’t gross, that was cute.”

“Was not…” Mario blushed as he rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. “What time is it anyway?”

“Late,” managed Bowser. “I locked the door already, so just let’s just go to sleep.”

“Ok…”

Lazily tossing his hat and gloves onto the nightstand, Mario sighed and cuddled under the blankets. Bowser took off his collar and armbands, tossing them on the other end table. He rolled over and wrapped his arm over Mario, sighing out as Mario’s eyes widened.

“Um—”

“Shut up and don’t question it.”

“I wasn’t—”

“Yes you were,” argued Bowser. He grumbled and leaned tighter into Mario. “If I’m going into a food coma, I’m getting my need for love and affection out on someone.”

“…What?”

“Damn it, I wasn’t going to own up to that.” Bowser groaned into the pillow. “Just forget that you heard that, or swear not to tell anyone, please…”

“…I won’t.”

“Good. …Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Mario chuckled and patted Bowser’s arm. “You have a firm grip.”

“Hush, don’t make it weird…” Bowser picked his head up and sniffed. “…Why does your hair smell nice?”

“It does?”

“Oh, Stars, now I made it weird.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be?” Mario shrugged. “We can just…you know, be relaxing and enjoying some downtime before the big tournament tomorrow.”

“Nope, it’s too late.” Bowser sighed. “This is definitely weird.”

“Well…do I at least make a good bedtime buddy?”

“I hate you.”

Mario laughed as Bowser stifled laughter of his own. Shortly, they settled down again.

“Hey, Bowser?”

“Hm?”

“This has actually been pretty fun.” Mario glanced back and smiled. “I hope you had a great day.”

“Ah…I guess it wasn’t so bad…” He blinked as Mario’s smile faded. “Ok, ok, it was good, I had fun too!” He exhaled as Mario grinned again. “You’re a special kind of evil all your own, you know that?”

“Sometimes I can be.” Mario laughed. “Goodnight, Bowser.”

“Goodnight…Mario.”

They waited a moment as Bowser cuddled closer into Mario, and both gazed out the window at the starry night sky. They whispered a few more words together before they fell fast asleep, still wrapped up together.

Downstairs in the lobby the next morning, Peach tapped her foot while Daisy paced around and Yoshi watched. Rosalina and Birdo chattered a bit with one another, but everyone stopped as Luigi stumbled from the stairs.

“Uh…are you ok?” Daisy tilted her head.

“Diddy Kong is one of the most unsafe roommates imaginable,” murmured Luigi, as he flopped onto the nearest lobby couch. “He has too much energy…”

“You’re one to talk,” muttered Kamek from a nearby chair, while Junior scurried around the lobby, chasing the cackling Boo around.

Before anyone could question Luigi again, Mario and Bowser exited the stairwell, whispering and laughing together. Forcing themselves to stop, they both blushed as everyone stared at them, and stepped away from one another.

“Anyway, ah, I’m definitely crushing you today, Mario!” Bowser folded his arms. “So, get ready for it! I’m getting so many under par, you’ll be seeing all the wrong birdies and stars instead!”

“Sure, sure.” Mario smiled. “See you on the courses!”

“Quit being so damn chipper…!” Bowser picked up his head and glared at his son and minions. “Junior! Kamek! Boo! Let’s get a move on!”

“Golf isn’t about speed either,” mumbled Luigi as he dropped his face back onto the couch pillow.

Bowser and his party stormed out, but not before he took one last look back at Mario. Blushing a bit, he twisted around and hurried out from the hotel.

Mario chuckled and approached his friends. Peach and Rosalina approached first.

“What was that all about?”

“Is everything all right Mario?”

“I think so.” Mario smiled. “Come on! Let’s go tee off!”

“Wait, you didn’t have a terrible night with Bowser?” Daisy raised an eyebrow. “How did you manage that one?”

“Knowing Mario as I do now,” determined Rosalina, “I would imagine that he simply befriended Bowser.”

“No way,” insisted Peach. “…Well, then again…” She turned back to Mario. “What did happen?”

“It was just a night off.” Mario chuckled. “He’s not so bad when he’s not being bad.”

“Impossible,” insisted Peach. “But, enough of that. Let’s go tee off, before Daisy explodes from her excitement.”

“Oh, yeah! Come on, let’s get out there!” Daisy pumped her fists and threw them up. “Look out, golfing superstars! Daisy’s taking the gold on this one!”

“Those aren’t even…oh, I give up,” managed Luigi, as he pushed himself up.

Laughing as they hurried outside, Mario and his friends darted off for the first hole of the golf course, meeting the other players out there.

When no one else was looking, Bowser and Mario flashed smiles at one another. Even if it didn’t last, it was a different kind of day.

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute and sappy Bowsario story for all your Bowsario needs!
> 
> Honestly, if I had more time and didn't lose power today, I might not have rushed it along, but it is what it is, haha. Originally, I was going to reveal that one of the hotel staff members purposely mixed up the groups to see what would happen, because they were mischievous, but it works without that.
> 
> Besides, any additional content for Bowser/Mario shipping is always good content to add in.
> 
> (To be honest, I was writing a tennis story first, but this made it first. Also, my first use of Wario, Waluigi, and the Kongs! They're just background characters, but it was fun using them officially somewhere.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
